Time of Demons
Time of Demons was a Shadowlands civil war between inhumans and Daigotsu's followers. Iuchiban's Legacy The Onisu remained apart of the war between Daigotsu and Iuchiban for the Shadowlands supremacy which began in 1165. Hakai believed they had nothing to gain until a winner presented himself. A Moment of Regret, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Subtly Civil War The Onisu had betrayed Daigotsu, but Kyofu, turned against the Tsuno, and refused to aid Iuchiban. After the death of the Heartless in 1166 they claimed that the time of demons serving mortals was at an end, following The Maw example, and allied with Akuma no Oni to reach its goal. A subtle war in the Shadowlands between human Losts and demonics beings allied with Oni Lords was ongoing. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman The Oni Lords were enraged because they believed Daigtosu would lead the Lost to seek redemption. Fu Leng himself stood neutral, allowing his servants to prove their righteousness in the truest manner of the Shadowlands - destruction. Shadowlands Clan Deck (Path of Hope) Hunting Losts The Dark Lord was a human, as well as the Lost, followers of Bushido. The demons hunted and murdered them in small ambushes and attacks Despair, by Shawn Carman as they did with the mambers of the empire. The Lost felt they were under a shadowy menace and sometimes aided the Rokugani against the demons of Jigoku. Hiruma Tama (Code of Bushido flavor) Sacrifice of Shokansuru Shokansuru sacrificed his spirit to cause a small fracture in the stone where the skull of The Maw hung, that at the time hung as a monument on the gates of Kyuden Hida. This monument was the seal preventing the Maw from returning. With his sacrifice, the Maw returned to the Shadowlands to spearhead the growing movement of dissatisfied Oni. Dawn of the Lotus, The Shadowlands, by Shawn Carman Daigotsu's Emissary After the struggle of Iuchiban the Daigotsu's ranks had been greatly diminished, and he could not stop the slaughtering of his followers. In 1167 the Dark Lord made a unexpected movement, to send a Shadowlands ambassador to the Empire, Daigotsu Soetsu. In an audience with Kisada, the Fortune of Persistence returned to life, Soetsu requested Crab military support, the Damned, to aid them in the civil war. Later he was moved to the Imperial City and met the Emperor Toturi III. The Lost offered peace, and to explain that Fu Leng had been destined to create a clan of his own, as did each of the other Kami. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kisada established Koten as the meeting place for the repeated meetings with the Lost. Dawn of the Lotus, The Nezumi, by Shawn Carman Open War The northernmost regions of the Shadowlands were in upheaval. The beasts that dwelled there had been driven into a maddened rampage by forces unknown. They destroyed everything in their path save on another, and were marching south to the City of the Lost. Even the Nezumi in that region had abandoned their homes and fled. The armies of demons faced the hopelessly outnumbered Lost in battle in its journey. Dawn of the Lotus, The Crab Clan, by Shawn Carman Category:Battles